


Rat Race

by Becca0408



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca0408/pseuds/Becca0408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich, Matt, and Rob get snowed in on their way from Denver to Florida for a convention and hi-jinx ensues. Purely a crack fic written after watching the 3 of them interact at DC Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowed in.

Chapter 1  
Richard sighed as he looked at the list of flights being cancelled one after another, “Well, this is really not good,” he murmured to himself as he made his way back to where Matt and Rob sat on a bench. He practically face planted in the chair when Matt stuck his foot out, tripping him. He caught himself before eating plastic and glared at his dark haired companion, “Damnit Matt, quit screwing around, cause, everything is cancelled, we are stuck here in Denver and the convention, which happens to be in sunny Florida, starts in twenty four hours. Looking at the radar there is no way we are going to get there in time.” He sat in the chair dejectedly, running a hand through his hair. 

Rob glanced over at him, humor warming his eyes, “So, what, you just want to sit here and grumble about it and let all those fans down? Come on Dick, we know you better than that.” He scratched at the beard covering his cheeks and smirked, pulling out a brochure he had found a few days earlier and held it up for the other two to see. , “Dog sleds.” 

“Dog sleds, Rob, seriously?” Matt questioned him, his eyes widening dramatically, “That would be cold, like really cold. Super duper cold, I’m not in, no way.” He shook his head, raising his eyebrows and turning his blue eyes to Richard, “Plus, Mandy would kill me if I killed myself trying to get to a convention.” 

“Come on Matt, it would get us out of this airport and on our way to the convention. Rob’s right, we can’t let them down. I mean seriously.” Richard stood, smirking at his friends and grabbing his bag, glad that he had only packed a small bag, enough for his Karaoke Kings costume a couple of pairs of jeans, tees and a suit jacket. “Let’s do this. No really, Matt, it will be fun." 

Rob grinned over at Matt, nodding his head furiously, "Please Matt? Come on, I had a stroke and I've never ridden on a dogsled before. It'll be a once in in a lifetime experience." 

Matt frowned, looking at the other two, "You guys are crazy you know that? We didn't even dress for the weather and you idiots want to go riding around on dog sleds. We don't even have warm enough clothing for this." He pouted as Rob stood up, then rolled his eyes, "Fine."

*Cue 80’s music montage.*


	2. I would walk 5000 miles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running through the airport montage with some dialog and pouty Matt Cohen.

*Music is I Will Be (500 miles) by The Proclaimers*  
Richard, Matt and Rob rush through the airport dodging other stranded passengers, the trio getting separated after Matt had to rush around a gaggle of elderly ladies, sipping what looked like mimosas, who were supposed to be on a trip to Atlantic City. Rob stopped and laughed loudly when Richard was stopped by a passing fan wearing a Gabriel shirt but stood to the side as Richard graciously took a picture with the young woman before hugging her and smirked at Rob. Rob’s eyes widened as the fan’s companion came over to him wearing an Electric Waste Ban shirt but he smiled, taking a picture and autographing the shirt before moving on. The trio met at the front doors, slightly out of breath. 

“So Rich, can’t even run through an airport without getting recognized can ya?” Rob teased him, bumping his shoulder into Richard’s. “Lucky guy always gets love from the fans, dunno how he does it.” 

“He got recognized? What in the hell? I thought I was the cute one of the group. Looks like they are supposed to be heading to Florida too,” Matt pouted, pulling his eyebrows together before cracking up into laughter and smiling at his friends.

“Shut up, both of you before I smack your heads together,” Richard grumbled with a smile on his face, he always loved to meet fans, no matter where he was. "Rob got recognized too, Matt. Looks like you are the loser of the group, gotta get someone to write you back into the show like I did. Ya could hear the fangirls squealing all over the country." 

The three men stood at the door inside of the warm airport and looked out at the blowing snow, “Gotta be about twenty degrees out there,” Richard said softly. Matt and Rob both nodded, “Good thing they have the dog sleds here at the airport,” Rob looked at his traveling companions and grinned. “Gonna freeze to death, they’ll find us in a few weeks, clinging to each other and frozen,” Matt grumbled, already shivering at the thought of the cold.

Richard laughed softly, “Naw, we don’t show up at the convention tomorrow and you know all of those fans will start a search party for us and we’d be found before dinner. Alright boys, let’s go catch ourselves a sled.” 

Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his suitcase, “Alright if you say so.”

Rob grinned, “I’m gonna ride a dog sled, then I’m gonna write a song about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know but I just had to write this let me know what yas think please!


End file.
